


The day our fates began to run together

by namgilifeu



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Takes place after the galaxy arc, They’re both in love, kyouten, yuuichi KNOWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namgilifeu/pseuds/namgilifeu
Summary: heyy! This is my firs ever Kyouten work! I hope you guys enjoy <3
Relationships: KyouTen - Relationship, Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The day our fates began to run together

**Author's Note:**

> heyy! This is my firs ever Kyouten work! I hope you guys enjoy <3

The Grand Celesta Galaxy finale, it was the most exciting battle Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma ever played. This was the first actual match they could compete with each other and it was amazing. The two boys couldn’t help but be amazed about each other's movements and how well they competed. Everyone gave it their all, neither side was planning on giving up, though eventually, the Raimon team won. Tsurugi had a reassuring smile on his face, everything would be alright. However, when Potomuri was about to start the process to erase the black hole, Ozrock interrupted, he didn’t want the life energy to be invested in saving Falam Orbius, the only way to stop him was via a soccer battle.  
Tsurugi joined the Raimon team again, it felt really good to be back with his friends. Tsurugi glanced at Tenma, he was glad Tenma was his captain again, he missed seeing him on the field. The referee blew the whistle, it was now or never. The battle was hard, they gave everything they got and fought till the very end, finally Ixal Fleet was defeated, the galaxy was saved. 

It has been two years since the whole fiasco, Tenma and Tsurugi became a lot closer in those two years. Tenma was so happy his best friend returned, he constantly stuck to his side, without annoying him of course. They had quite the chat when Tsurugi first entered the train again, Tsurugi told Tenma everything about what happened when he was abducted to Falam Orbius by Lalaya and how sorry he was for not letting Tenma know he was safe. Tenma told him it was okay, it really was okay! But something felt weird, he didn’t like that Tsurugi spent a lot of time with Lalaya, he ignored the feeling for a while but he figured out soon enough what that feeling was. He liked Tsurugi, he believed he had liked him for a while now. He likes everything about him, Tsurugi was the one who constantly supported Tenma no matter what the situation was, they became such good friends in a short period of time and Tenma feels so safe and content around him, he just knows he can always rely on Tsurugi no matter what. After a while, Tenma finally mustered up the courage to tell Tsurugi he likes him. He asked Tsurugi if he could meet him in the locker room. To say he was nervous was an understatement, this could either ruin their friendship or turn into something beautiful. 

“You wanted to talk to me I believe?” Tenma heard Tsurugi say, when did he enter the locker room?

“Yes, but please promise me one thing, Tsurugi.” Tenma had a somewhat anxious look on his face, he had no idea how Tsurugi was going to react to his confession.

“Please promise me that we’ll always remain friends no matter what happens.” Tenma’s eyes began to water.

Tsurugi immediately came up to him and embraced him tightly, stroking his soft brown locks. 

“I promise, remember what I told you?” Tsurugi made Tenma look up to him by lifting his chin up, Tenma nodded shyly, he felt Tsurugi’s beautiful eyes pierce through him. He couldn’t help but blush slightly, the fact that Tsurugi was really good looking wasn’t helping Tenma either. 

“It was that day our fates began to run together.” Tsurugi quoted himself, still embracing Tenma.

“I think I’m ready to tell you, Kyousuke.”  
Tenma finally looked into Tsurugi’s eyes now, he was pretty sure this wasn’t liking anymore, this was loving.  
Tsurugi blushed as he heard Tenma use his first name, he liked it.

“It’s okay if you still need time, Tenma.” Kyousuke said in a calm voice, but Tenma was determined to tell him now. He took a deep breath and locked his gaze to Kyousuke’s.

“I like you Kyousuke, since our first encounter I always had this odd feeling around you, we were so young back then so I couldn’t really place what this feeling was, however, after our battle in Grand Celesta Galaxy it became clear to me how important you are to me, I simply cannot imagine my life without you anymore.” 

Kyousuke crushed Tenma into a warm hug, he was so happy to know that Tenma felt the same way. Happiness overflowed the two lovers by the second. 

“I like you too, Tenma.”  
Kyousuke tilted Tenma’s chin up and placed his lips against his, it was a brief kiss, short and sweet, just how they liked it. At some point Kyousuke tasted salt, Tenma was crying. 

“Don’t cry, Tenma.” Kyousuke wiped away Tenma’s tears with his thumb, caressing his puffy cheeks at the same time. 

“I’m really happy, Kyousuke, these are happy tears!” said Tenma, while chuckling. 

Kyousuke planted a kiss on Tenma’s forehead, guiding his hands through his lovers hair.

“Does that mean we’re boyfriends now?” said Kyousuke, a grin appeared on his face.

“Yes!” Tenma replied happily, he hasn’t been this happy since forever.

Three months have passed, to say their relationship was great was an understatement. Everyone was super supportive of their relationship, they got loads of compliments and were even called the cutest couple on earth (quoted by Aki and Yuuichi of course). Tenma discovered a whole new side of Kyousuke, he didn’t expect Kyousuke to be the affectionate type, but he clearly was. If another boy just looked at Tenma he would put his arm around his waist, he was quite the protective boyfriend to say the least. Their favorite memory as boyfriends so far has to be Tenma’s birthday, Kyousuke stayed over and he told Tenma he loved him for the first time. Tenma, of course, told him he loved him too. They spent the rest of the night safe in each other’s arms, Kyousuke peppered him with small kisses all over his face. Tenma became really shy when Kyousuke behaved like this, but he loved how affectionate Kyousuke was. The following morning Aki knocked on Tenma’s door. No response, she carefully opened the door, just far enough to peek through it. She saw the two boys sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms, she couldn’t help but smile. Tenma found his soulmate. 

Time kept passing way too fast, it was almost Christmas.  
Tenma was going to stay over at Kyousuke’s this Christmas, they spent Christmas together for a while now, but that was as friends, plus, the whole team would stay over at Shindou’s every year. But this year, it was just the two of them.  
Kyousuke was on his way to visit his brother, Yuuichi, he needed some brotherly advice. The cold breeze made him shiver, he liked the coziness of winter, but he certainly didn’t like the cold temperatures. After a while he arrived at his brothers room. He updated Yuuichi on the recent happenings and his own concerns.

“I see, no matter what you’ll cook I’m sure Tenma would love it, maybe you can cook something together!”  
Yuuichi was quite the optimistic person, he believed his little brother could do anything.

“I’m sure we’ll burn the whole house down and end up ordering pizza but i’ll consider it.” said Kyousuke, Yuuichi chuckled.

“Would be quite memorable, especially because it’s your first Christmas as boyfriends.” said Yuuichi, a smile appearing on his face.

“You’re right, it’ll be fun I guess.” Kyousuke shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant but failing miserably. Yuuichi knew his brother was super nervous, but he decided not to comment on it.

“Good luck, Kyousuke! Wish Tenma a merry Christmas from me!” said Yuuichi, while embracing his younger brother tightly.

“Thanks, and I will, merry Christmas in advance Nii-san!” Kyousuke went back home, he began to decorate the tree for Christmas. Turns out, decorating the Christmas tree wasn’t really his thing. He decided to call Tenma.

“Hi Kyousuke, what’s up?” Tenma almost yelled through the speaker of his phone, excited like the kid he was.

“Tenma, can you maybe come over and help me decorate the Christmas tree?” said Kyousuke.

“Of course! I’ll let Aki-nee know I’ll be at yours for a while, I love you, bye!”  
With that being said, Tenma hung up. Kyousuke still couldn’t handle Tenma saying “I love you” properly. He was sure Tenma felt the same way, considering Tenma would press his face against Kyousuke’s chest out of embarrassment whenever Kyousuke told him he loved him. It was special to them.

Kyousuke heard a knock on the door, it’s gotta be him. And yes, there he was, his beloved boyfriend. Tenma immediately crushed him into a tight hug and kissed him.

“Wow, you’re in a good mood.” said Kyousuke, he was a little shocked about Tenma’s sudden actions, not that he minded though.

“Yup! You gonna kiss me back or what?” said Tenma teasingly. Kyousuke chuckled and inched his face closer to Tenma’s, Tenma already had his eyes closed, however, Kyousuke pulled away.

“Depends on how you’re gonna decorate the tree.” said Kyousuke, Tenma was clearly annoyed by this, in a good way of course. He never got angry at Kyousuke, he just wanted a damn kiss.

“Oi Kyousuke! Don’t play with me like that.” said Tenma. Kyousuke did peck his forehead as a promise that he’ll make it up later to him, Tenma could only huff at that. 

“Now, let’s get decorating!” said Tenma rather enthusiastically, clapping his hands together.

The two boys spent about 3 hours of decorating, Tenma, being his clumsy self, dropped most of the Christmas balls. So, they had to get new ones at the store, Kyousuke wasn’t mad at him at all, he actually thought it was kinda cute. After that, the boys finally finished decorating the Christmas tree and some extra decoration around the house. Kyousuke wasn’t really the decorative type, but Tenma certainly was. Kyousuke has to admit it looked pretty cozy. They were physically and mentally tired of all the decorating so they decided to call it a day and rest for a while. Tenma wanted to watch this really bad romance show and Kyousuke couldn’t help but laugh.

“Tenma, you seriously call this romance?” said Kyousuke, for some reason he couldn’t stop laughing at Tenma’s cute actions.

“The couples are cute okay?” said Tenma.

“Now, this is real romance.” said Kyousuke as he inched closer to Tenma’s face, he finally kissed him. Every kiss they shared was special to them, it’s like sharing a little piece of yourself with your significant other, no one else gets to experience it. They loved the way they were right now, just taking their time. Tenma broke the kiss, much to Kyousuke’s disappointment.

“I can’t believe you made me wait for this the whole day, Kyousuke.” said Tenma.

“But in the end it was worth it.” Kyousuke said, his sly grin displayed on his face.

Not long after that Tenma had to go home, which meant Kyousuke could do the final preparations for Christmas now, time went by way too fast, Christmas was tomorrow already! He wanted to make tomorrow unforgettable for the two of them, it’s insane how much he’s changed over the years, if you’d ask three years in the past Kyousuke if he would ever end up loving Tenma he’d probably just laugh at you, saying you’re despicable for thinking that. Well, look at him now. The beloved captain of the Raimon Eleven managed to capture his heart in an instant. He loved him, he loved him so much. 

“I’ll be leaving now Aki-nee!” Tenma yelled.

“You forgot your bag, silly!” said Aki, she could tell Tenma was nervous. He never slept over at Kyousuke’s before. 

“Ah, thanks. I’ll be going now! I hope you and Ichinose-Kun have a wonderful day together!” said Tenma, such a sweet and caring boy, Aki-nee thought.

“Same for you and Tsurugi-Kun!” Aki yelled as she waved Tenma goodbye, Tenma flashed a bright smile at her. Kyousuke didn’t live that far away, it was about a 10 minute walk. However, Tenma was freezing, it has been snowing for the past couple of days and he couldn’t wait to enter Kyousuke’s warm house and embrace of course.  
Once arrived at his boyfriend’s house, Kyousuke immediately welcomed him in, by seeing how cold his boyfriend was, he quickly took off his snowy clothes and embraced his tightly.

“Missed you, love.” said Kyousuke. Tenma loved this affectionate side of Kyousuke, he’d become so clingy when it was just the two of them

“I literally saw you not even 24 hours ago, but I missed you too or whatever.” said Tenma, burying his face in Kyousuke’s chest.

“Would you like to borrow a hoodie of mine? Yours is all wet.” Kyousuke proposed, Tenma was glad he asked because he was actually freezing. Kyousuke gave him his most comfortable hoodie he had and Tenma looked absolutely adorable in it. 

“Tenma, you look so cute in it, my eyes cannot handle this.” said Kyousuke, he was far gone for this boy.

“Kyousuke!.” yelled Tenma, he hid his face in his palms due to embarrassment.

“Anyway, I actually made some plans for today so let’s get started! Also, I thought we could cook dinner together tonight?” Kyousuke proposed. Tenma was super excited.

“Yes! That’d be amazing, but what are we gonna do first?” Tenma asked.

“I actually have a few Christmas movies prepared if you’d like to watch them.” Kyousuke proposed.

“You really know the ways to get through your boyfriend’s heart, Kyousuke.”  
said Tenma, Kyousuke chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tenma’s palm. Tenma absolutely adored Kyousuke, especially if he’d get like this.

“I know, can you set up the movie? I’ll be making some hot chocolate for us.” Kyousuke proposed, Tenma nodded, Kyousuke quickly pecked his boyfriends lips and went to make them their drinks.

Home alone was Tenma’s favorite Christmas movie, so obviously he picked that one out first. The two lovers were huddled up in blankets and Tenma leaned his back against Kyousuke’s chest. Kyousuke softly ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair while watching the movie. This was definitely his favorite Christmas so far.  
It was almost dinner time and the two boys got up and started preparing dinner, Tenma, being himself of course, played some Christmas music, as soon as “All I Want For Christmas” started playing he lost it. He dedicated the whole song to Kyousuke while he was preparing dinner. Tenma wrapped his arms around Kyousuke’s waist, still singing along to the song. Kyousuke chuckled at his boyfriend’s cute behavior. They actually managed to make dinner without burning the whole house down.

“It actually tastes good, Kyousuke!” said Tenma proudly. Kyousuke cut a piece of meat and ate it.

“You’re right, we did a pretty good job, even though I did most of the work as you were singing along to Christmas songs.” said Kyousuke, his iconic grin appeared on his face once again.

“But you love me for it don’t you?” said Tenma, he winked at his boyfriend. Who chuckled at him.

“Yes, I definitely do Tenma.” said Kyousuke, he pecked his lips.. 

“I love you too, Kyousuke.” Tenma whispered against his lips, he could feel a smile forming on Kyousuke’s lips.

It was getting late by now, they finished dinner way later than they had planned (mainly because of Tenma’s karaoke session). The two boys cleaned up their plates and went to bed, they spent the rest of the night in each other’s embrace, it reminded Tenma of his birthday, Kyousuke held Tenma close to him, just as he did last time. He rested his chin on Tenma’s head and rubbed his back. They were so in love. 

“Kyousuke.” Tenma started.

“Mhm.” Kyousuke replied, in a sleepy voice.

“Thank you for everything that you’ve done for me, words cannot bring how thankful I am to you.” said Tenma, Kyousuke shifted a bit so that he could look at his boyfriend.

“I want to thank you for saving me from my darkness, you’ve been my light ever since I’ve met you, words indeed cannot describe how thankful I am to you, but actions can.” said Kyousuke, but this time, Tenma kissed him first, wrapping his arms around Kyousuke’s neck.

“I love you, Tsurugi Kyousuke.” said Tenma, he caressed his lovers cheek, tears formed in his eyes. 

“I love you too, Matsukaze Tenma.” said Kyousuke, he kissed Tenma all over his face, wiping away his boyfriends tears with his thumb. 

“It was that day when our fates began to run together.”


End file.
